lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Knights' Keep
Exterior A well tended gravel pathway leads up to an imposing stone keep. The entrance is guarded by a heavy steel portcullis, through which one could see an open courtyard. Stretching from either side of the path, and following the outline of the walls is a deep trench, providing a first line of defence for the keep. Atop the massive grey walls one could see the proud flag of the Knights of the Chalice flying in the wind. The pathway into the keep leads beneath a vast stone archway protected by a huge steel portcullis, leading north in the main courtyard. To the east are situated the Knights' stables, and to the west is the keep guardroom. Guardroom This small but tidy guardroom accommodates the current contingent of the keep guard. Along the southern wall of the room, several bunks provide a place for the soldiers to sleep. In one corner, a large black pot hangs over a fireplace, and a weapons rack holds spare swords and spears. To one side is a small desk for the duty sergeant to complete his paperwork. A reinforced door leads west into the keep's armory. South Courtyard A gleaming white cobbled courtyard surrounds the central tower of the Knights' keep. Looming high above, the grey tower juts into the sky, a flag bearing the Knights' crest flapping on a pole at the top. Around the courtyard, different doors and archways lead off into rooms contained within the keep's walls, although there is no other door visible into the tower from this side. Southwest Courtyard The white scrubbed cobbled stone path of the courtyard continues around here on the southwest corner of the keep. Flower boxes set into the corner of the wall provide some color to the otherwise uniform grey stone. Set into the southern wall is a sturdy oaken door. West Courtyard Here on the western side of the main tower, a constant pleasant scent of fresh baked bread wafts from the doorway nearby. An enormous pair of double doors, reinforced with steel strips leads west of here, and a sign above them designates this as the entrance to the keep Mess. Mess Hall Two great oaken tables run the length of this hall, either side of which, wooden benches provide seating for the lower ranks of the Knights. A large open fireplace in the western wall, provides warmth during the colder months, and a certain amount of light. Huge tower shields, and massive crossed swords adorn the walls, and the snarling head of a lion holds pride of place over the fireplace. A plain wooden door opens to the north, and a wide set of double doors leads south. To the east, the huge doors lead back into the courtyard. Northwest Courtyard On this northwestern corner of the keep courtyard, leering gargoyles peer down upon the passer by from the high reaches of the walls. The main tower to the southeast stands tall in the sky, creeping ivy beginning to encroach on the grey stone, lending it a certain character. Flower boxes decorate the corner of the wall. Set into the western wall is a sturdy oaken door. North Courtyard Finally, the sweeping white stone courtyard leads up to a set of steps into the central tower. The wind carries many scents and sounds to you, from the kitchens off to the west, to the distant sounds of metal on metal from the east. A decorative archway leads into a dim covered walkway to the north, and a barred steel door leads south into the tower. The cobbled stone courtyard sweeps to the east and west. Covered Walkway Large wooden beams entwined with flowering climbing plants provide this walkway with a heady sweet pollen scent. The gurgling sound of flowing water draws attention to a small fountain set into the north wall, decorated with the small statue of a Lady Knight, standing tall in full armor. Corridors lead off to the east and west, and an archway to the south leads back into the main courtyard. Keep Library Row upon row of bookshelves line the walls of this vast library. Covered lamps shine a dim flickering light through the dusty air, and cast long shadows over the tables. Titles on every subject from theology through to politics abound here, and there is even a small section on popular fiction and poetry. A glass cabinet on the northern wall of the room holds a selection of ancient scrolls. In the centre of the library, on a raised marble pedestal is a vast tome listing the history of the Knights of the Chalice. Tower Stairway Surrounded by immensely thick stone walls, a spiraling stairway leads both down into the bowels of the keep, and to the upper floors. Even the torches mounted at regular intervals on the walls fail to provide much in the way of illumination, and this, combined with the lack of adequate ventilation, serves to make this room seem oppressive and gloomy. A barred steel door leads out to the north. The stairway on the second floor is better illuminated than on the ground floor. Various paintings, and drapes of gold and purple embroidery adorn the walls. To the east and west, identical ornate doors lead into guest rooms, and to the south stands a large imposing oak door, reinforced with blackened studs. A corridor leads to the north, and the stairway leads both up and down. Corridor This northern end of the corridor bears several busts of historic figures, mounted on small marble pedestals against the walls. On the centre of the northern wall, the head of a mighty stag looks down sternly upon all passers by. Two small archways lead east and west to small wooden doors, and the corridor leads back down to the south. Meeting Hall In the centre of this large hall is a vast mahogany table, topped with glass, surrounded by high backed chairs. In the centre of the table, beneath the glass is a thin marble slab engraved with the standard of the Knights of the Chalice. Behind each chair is a pole bearing embroidered silk drapes, from which scabbards may be hung whilst meetings are in progress. Large windows open out on the northern and eastern walls, and a fireplace is laid ready in the southern wall. Sleeping Cell This is a spartan, thoroughly scrubbed cell illuminated by a wall mounted lantern, and whatever light is afforded through the tiny slit window. Living a life of piety, the Knights of the Chalice have spurned material comforts in their quest for purity. Offering only the barest conveniences, the room is furnished with a plain wooden bunk, a copper bathtub, and a small basin. A heavy oaken door leads from the room into the corridor. Category:Locations